


Angel II

by artisturtle



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisturtle/pseuds/artisturtle
Summary: Quinn immediately drives down the highway when Rachel calls her, telling her that she got into an accident. Quinn re-evaluates their friendship and she realizes that she wants them to be more than just friends. Quinn's POV on that awful night Rachel Berry almost died.Quinn Fabray doesn’t know the exact moment she had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. Maybe it was during that time Rachel asked her if she’s an angel, or that time Rachel squealed like a dying pig during her twelfth birthday because of her surprise. Maybe it was during that moment when they slept underneath the stars. Maybe it was during that moment when she screams about the wine cooler tasting like pink. Maybe it was something else, entirely.All that she knows is that she’s fallen in love with the girl. All that she knows that she wants to hold this shivering brunette in her arms forever, and that she’s not ever letting Rachel go.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Angel II

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Except for this heck of a plotline, which frankly, I have no idea where this one is headed. This little monster has taken a mind of its own. Enjoy! And yeah, okay, I'd like to apologize for any plausible mistakes due to my lowly proofreading skills.

She jolts awake at the sound of her phone ringing. The weather had been cold that day, and she had felt too lazy to get out of bed. When she sees the caller ID, she immediately sits on her bed and puts the phone next to her ear.

“Rachel?” she says breathily into the receiver, and for a moment, she could just hear Rachel’s breathing on the other side of the line.

Rachel audibly gulps. “Quinn…I need your help. I got into an accident.”

Quinn’s stomach immediately falls to her feet. Her mouth goes dry and Rachel babbles frantically on the other side of the line. She desperately bites down a grunt when she stubs her toe on her dresser as she’s looking for a pair of socks.

“Quinn, I’m…I’m okay, but my car is not. The engine is busted, the lights are gone and I’m not sure where I am, but I’m in a pond and the water is getting in, Quinn. You need to hurry!”

“Where are you? What…what do you see? Can you see anything?” Quinn breathes into the line, already jumping out of bed and putting on her sneakers.

“I see a tree. I don’t know, I think it’s a mahogany tree. In the middle of a field,” was all Rachel could see. “Quinn, hurry up!”

Rachel’s voice springs something inside her – fear, urgency, need. The heart that has fallen into the floorboards had jumped back into her throat as she rushes downstairs. Her father’s in the living room, and he gives her a curious look.

“Rachel’s in an accident!” she half-yells breathlessly, and she doesn’t wait for her father to react. She flies past through the front door, not even bothering to close it behind her. She doesn’t even bother explaining to her parents about the situation.

As she peels out of the driveway, Quinn spares a glance on the rear-view mirror, watching her father and her mother looking worriedly from the front steps.

x-x-x

She doesn’t really have to look so far. She knows that the only way to get to Regal American is via Harding Highway, and she knows this for a fact because they’ve been in the mall countless of times every Christmas season to do their last-minute holiday shopping. It’s the only place Rachel could’ve been to, and Quinn knows this just like so many things she’s certain about Rachel.

She swerves down Roush Road with her tires squealing loudly and then she heads straight Spencerville Street before making the right turn at Elm. She glares at the clock on her dashboard – four minutes. She’d gone five miles in four minutes.

The ride is filled with frenzy. Quinn, by all means, is not a pessimist but when it comes to Rachel, she always assumes all the worst things that could happen. She often tends to react very poorly and very rashly on the girls’ behalf as well. Oftentimes, she resorts to physical measures just to prove her point.

Rachel fell from the jungle gyms at middle school because David pushed her too hard? She punched David in the nose because she thought Rachel is losing her arm.

Rachel is crying late at night during freshman year because Finn called her “Ugly Jew”? Quinn kneed the boy right in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see and threatened to castrate Finn even if she doesn’t really have any idea what the word actually means.

She could go on and on, but pressing matters are at hand. By then it’s already dark and sleet is falling against her windshield. It’s hard to spot the tree Rachel is talking about, but she’s on the lookout for skid marks along the road. She looks at the clock on the dash again, and she realizes she’d spent six minutes already.

The dread at the pit of her stomach is stifling. Where was Rachel anyway? She should be seeing a trace of the accident by now. Staffordshire Loop is just a quarter a mile beyond, and she’s not even seeing a skid mark. Could it be possible that she had missed the car?

She momentarily slows down when she realizes this, turning either way just to be sure.

Finally, when she looks up, she sees the dark, angry skid marks of a car before it disappears down the ditch next to the road. She pulls up haphazardly along the side of the road, and Quinn doesn’t spare another thought as she grabs a flashlight and that first aid kit Rachel had always made sure for her to have from the glove compartment and gets out of her Jeep.

The sloping embankment leading to the ditch is steep, but Quinn doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about the mud and the faint smell of rotten cow manure as she jumps into the remaining slope. She doesn’t give two shits about her jeans or her coat or her shoes when Rachel is down there.

She wades into knee-deep water and takes stock of the situation at hand. The car has teetered into the deeper part of the pond a few meters away from the ditch, and water is rushing into every possible space the car can let water in.

She manages to open the car door and see that Rachel is conscious and responsive, although her responses seemed muddled at best. Quinn roves the flashlight around, trying to take stock of the insides of Rachel’s car: the driver’s window is broken, the floor is flooded in, Rachel has a few scratches and a faint trickle of blood seeps out of Rachel’s left nostril.

The sight of blood on Rachel is enough to make Quinn’s heart race incredibly fast.

She dusts off the bits of glass that’s strewn all across Rachel’s head and tries to see down the brunette’s legs if they have some injuries. Rachel is mumbling something incoherent, but Quinn doesn’t care. All she wants is that Rachel is out of the goddamn car.

“Are you an angel?” Rachel’s weak voice anchors her haywire emotions at the moment. “Have I died and you’re here to guide me to heaven? You look so much like this girl I love so much.”

The hands on Rachel’s thigh still themselves. Quinn stares at Rachel, but the brunette’s head lolls to one side and she’s mumbling about honey and bees. She punches Rachel in the shoulder for good measure, and Rachel just grins at her.

It almost feels like forever to Quinn, but she’s able to pull Rachel up with her might and out of the car.

The two of them watches as the top half of Rachel’s black sedan gets submerged into the pond. Their toes are freezing, and the two of them slowly make their way to the muddy embankment. Quinn doesn’t bat an eye at the coldness of the weather. She doesn’t bat an eye at the sleet marring her face. She doesn’t even bat an eye when the red and blue lights flash at her eyes.

All that she cares about is Rachel is with her and she’s safe.

Strong arms pull them up from the embankment and she hears someone telling her that they’re safe.

She knows this, she knows this long ago, that she’s always safe when she’s with Rachel. Rachel’s side and Rachel’s arms and Rachel’s heart has been the safest places for her.

Rachel is the home she’d always come back to.

The firefighter introduces himself as Bobby and he tells them they’re headed to St. Rita’s Medical Center. Then, he proceeds to tell her that Rachel’s parents had been notified. She just numbly nods as they put an emergency blanket around their shoulders and they seat them inside the cramped ambulance. Bobby’s knee is almost touching hers, but she doesn’t pay any attention to it, because Rachel is freezing.

Rachel gently nuzzles the curve of her left shoulder, and Quinn’s breathing pattern hitches. Needless to say, Rachel Berry has already scared her poor little heart today and she doesn’t need it to be more rattled than it already is.

Amidst the flashing colors of red and blue, Quinn traces the contour of Rachel’s face with her eyes and her heart skips a beat. How long had they been friends? Far more than the years they have been strangers, she supposes.

Something flutters inside her stomach, something she cannot place, and certainly something that only Rachel and the thought of Rachel could cause. The brunette gives her a wet grin, a bit apologetic, and she nuzzles Quinn’s shoulder again.

Quinn sits stumped. This is the girl she’d do everything for. This is the girl she’d give the whole world to. This is the girl she’d punch middle-school boys and knee freshman footballers. This is Rachel Berry, the girl who called her an angel when they were six and the girl who still looks at her as if she’s one now that they are eighteen.

How could she be blind to all of this?

She sits across the firefighter who seems to be more interested in the spot just above her head, she realizes three things: she cannot feel her feet because she’s awfully cold, Rachel is terribly shivering and her blowing on the girl’s closed palms is not at all helping, and third and probably the most important epiphany she’s ever had in the entire night – is that she is irrevocably and undoubtedly in love with her best friend.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Rachel so dangerously, and so deliciously close to her face. And then, her rabbit-heart leaps out of her ribcage when she feels Rachel’s soft, supple lips on her parched ones and she feels like she could actually, properly breathe for the first time.

The kiss is short and innocent and so-fucking intimate. It’s at most three seconds long, but it did move mountains for Quinn.

When Rachel pulls back, she looks meek, timid, and almost – afraid? Quinn momentarily panics. Does she look like she regretted it? She really should learn to school her features. Santana had always told her she had a resting bitch face.

It doesn’t matter. None of this would matter anytime soon because Rachel is about to fucking burst to tears and she’s not doing anything.

Quinn mentally kicks herself. She gathers all the remaining bravery she has, she gently brings Rachel’s skinned knuckles to her lips and gives her a ghosting kiss. She feels Rachel exhale the breath she’s been holding, and Quinn feels like her blood sings with gold.

“You scared me out there, Rae. Please don’t let it happen again. I…I love you and I can’t lose you like that,” she says, stumbling across her words. She’s certain she loves Rachel. God, she loves that girl with all her heart.

She just can’t bring up the courage to speak it out.

Instead, Quinn Fabray does the only way she could tell Rachel how. She leans forward this time, making sure that she’s looking into those dark-chocolate eyes of the girl she had inadvertently and unwittingly fallen in love with since they were six, and brings their lips together.

**(#)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed. Should this continue? Should we explore more? Kindly let me know what you think! Now, my soft children, hit up the comment and kudos button below. <3


End file.
